


Under Fire

by Ms_Renee



Series: Under Fire: Atla [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:15:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25811179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ms_Renee/pseuds/Ms_Renee
Summary: Fleeing your home has never been easy and it never will be, especially during the hundred-year war, internal and external conflictions arise. Oceans will rise while Empires may fall.This is a fanfiction with my Oc and Zuko, it will include the Gaang and some other Oc of mine. This was also made for a friend so if you are not them I still hope you enjoy xx
Relationships: Sokka (Avatar)/Original Female Character(s), Zuko (Avatar)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Under Fire: Atla [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1872676
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	1. Starting Off

**Author's Note:**

> This first part is just a warm up for the beginning and a bit short, sorry xx

Light peaks through the window and illuminates the room and partly into the bigger part of my home through the doorway, like my own little alarm to make sure I wake up every day. It is a very calm day in Ba Sing Se, the skies are clear and the citizens of the city have already started their day. I am able to hear them negotiate at the stalls outside or the sound of their shoes on the cobble while I lay in bed. I live in the lower ring of Ba Sing Se, it amazes me how they were able to keep the war out of the Earth Kingdom, but anyone who says anything about the topic, I haven't seen again so I just keep my mouth shut. 

After leaving my hard bed I dressed in my green, Earth Kingdom clothes ready to start the day. I look over to see how Umbra, my pygmy puma that I adopted when I first found myself in this city, is still curled up, sleeping peacefully. She has kept me great company with my time here, my own little family, even though it is just the two of us. Umbra is actually a bit smaller than the ones you would find in that run-down zoo, but she is still as scary as they are. 

I can tell by my reflection in my small mirror on my worn out, chipped dresser, that my red hair was in place with the bun and I looked presentable, more importantly, I passed in these clothes, just another Earth Kingdom citizen. I grab my pouch with my gold and copper pieces and walk out the door to run my daily errands.

Sometimes I feel that this city is on a repeating cycle, I feel that I see the same people, in the same spots, saying the same things, I don't know if I should feel crazy or if I should realize this is what normal lives look like. I have never really lived a normal life, or I guess what people would consider normal, for whatever is normal in this crazy world. Normal lives are different depending on the nations, Fire, Water, Earth, and what is the past with the Air nation. 

As I roam the stalls and small shops people trying to sell their wares to the crowd of people out. I pick up some food and materials for other things around my small house. I may be focused on the shop in front of me but I still keep an eye out for the Dai Li, who I found out about when I first came here a few years ago, I feel sorry for how oblivious these people are to what is happening under their noses, or they could even be like me and just know to not say anything.

"Everything going well miss Kat?" I hear from in front of me as I look at the table with goods.

"Hmm?" I respond, not really hearing them because my focus was elsewhere.

"I said, is everything going well?" Asked Poshu, who ran this fruit stand I was looking at.

"Oh, everything is fine, just a little distracted today is all." I smile to reassure him, so he would stop worrying about me. Poshu has been very kind to me since he found me begging for some food when I first entered the lower rings when I was a few years younger. I use to stay with him and his wife but for the past few months, I have been able to live on my own.

"Everything better be okay, I worry about you. You didn't have to leave our home, you are always welcomed back." I hear this every other day but I just felt like I was intruding, and I did not want to cause harm to these kind people.

"I know Po but I feel better on my own, I do appreciate everything you and Gyi did for me."

"She worries that you are a bit too young to be on your own, you are only 15..."

"I said I am fine," I interrupted, "and if anything happens I have Umbra and you guys are just a few houses down. I am okay, I promise" I turn and walk away.

I continue to roam the streets and just watch the people and the animals in the street, I see this tea shop around the corner, I figured to visit it but Umbra should be up by now and she should be hungry, so maybe the Pao Family Tea House will have to wait until later.


	2. Tea House

I get back to my small home to see Umbra start to stretch and wake up from her makeshift bed of blankets and small pillows, I set the things I bought today on their places on the shelf and the food in the bowls and jars, I see down some minced turtle duck and sheep pig in a bowl for Umbra to munch on. Her purrs mixed with her chewing as she eats. I pick up and clean up what little I own. Umbra walks around and through my legs, telling me she is done with her food and thanking me for it, as she always does, every day, like a repeating cycle.

I feel a hole burning into the back of my head, like someone is staring at me, or something. The black box that is supposed to be hidden, nonexistent, is out and staring back at me. I stopped, wondering about it and its contents, shaking my head to hopefully get rid of those thoughts. I pushed it back under my bed, hoping it will stay under there for once.

"Did you drag this out, Umbra?" I asked out loud to my companion behind me, licking herself as a response.

"You gotta leave this stuff alone, it's locked away for a reason." I sink to the ground as she walks over to me.

She rubs up against me and I pet her behind the ears and down her back, her back arched up as I scratch down her spine.

"I know its all I have left from my home, my parents, my brothers... Is this you trying to tell me something?" All I get back is her big green eyes, her silence is an answer enough. 

"Well, I can't just sit here, I want something hot to drink, and maybe some food for me too. Want to come with?" I stand to my feet as I asked.

The little pats of her paws hitting the ground tells me she wants to join me. It doesn't cause too much of a problem when she joins me outside of the house, she was trained well when I first picked her off the streets outside of an empty house. She stays close, listens to me, and has been a true, loving friend.

I walk down the same street to the tea house I saw earlier, I walked in to be greeted by the owner and seated at a table near the entrance. There is a good crowd of people in the little shop, people chatting and drink hot cups of tea. Umbra hops in the chair next to me and curls up in a ball, barely fitting on the seat. A short, heavier man comes to my table and speaks to me with a low but soft voice.

"Welcome! What can I help with you today?" He asked with a smile, something new, something welcoming.

"Oh, just a green tea please, and whatever you have to eat."

"Anything for your furry friend next to you?" He peaks his head to look at Umbra. She justs chirps at him. I laugh and tell him no. "Okay, it will be out in a few minutes."

I reach over and pet Umbra as I watch the people around me, a few walked in, a few walked out, most just sit and talk, some laughter in the air too. This tea shop has been here for a while, I can tell by the normal wear and tear on the building and the furniture, but I think it makes it even more welcoming and a better establishment. 

"Nephew, will you please serve that young lady over by the door?" The older man that served me said from the back. I could hear a slight grumble in response.

A taller guy with short hair and a scar on his face walks over to my table and sets down my cup. He looks at me and I look back at him, he is so familiar, I just can't figure out where he is from or where I have seen him before.

"The green tea, correct?" His rough voice perked my ears, still being familiar to me. 

"Yes, thank you." I hold the cup as he pours, I see Umbra jump down to rub his legs as he pours my tea, I was shocked I have never seen her do this to a stranger.

"Umbra, no! Stop leave him alone. I am so sorry, she is not like this. Umbra!" I pick her up and hold her, about to apologize again.

"It's okay, she's cute, never seen one that small." He lightly pets her in my hands. With his face a little closer to mine now, he seems even more familiar, but I am distracted by his golden eyes now.

He clears his throat and turns away, teapot in hand leaving me. I sit back down to blow on my tea, my mind running wild. Who was he? Where do I know him? Where have I seen him? I have seen many people in my travels, many faces, and even more names to count. But I am still intrigued by him none the less, maybe I will have to investigate.

After finishing my tea, I pick my cup up and go to the counter to pay. The older man smiles at me.

"How was your tea?" 

"Oh, it was wonderful, I think I have found a new favorite tea house." 

"Ah, that is great to hear! I hope to see you back, both of you."

"Of course, I am excited to try the other teas," I answered with a smile. I look at the younger gentleman with his back to me. "I never got your names. "

"Oh, my name is Mushi and this is my nephew, Lee." Mushi, the older gentleman grabs the younger to spin him around to give me a big smile, like a happy, proud family man.

"Nice to meet you two, you can call me Kat and this trouble maker is Umbra." I smile at them with my pet in my hands.

***********************

I have been coming to this tea house almost every day to see the two men and have a drink, at first my motive was to figure out about these two and where they're from, I had a few suggestions but I kind of let them go because I have somehow managed to get Lee to speak with me. The conversations haven't been much or interesting but it is still something. I came in once again, like I always do, with Umbra bouncing behind me ready for her extra treats and pets she gets here. I sit by my usual table by the front door and had Mushi serve me this time, chatting with me about the town and the gossip around, something I found funny with this man.

I walked up to the counter to pay again but I somehow got the courage to ask Lee something. 

"Hey, I was wondering if you would like to go out tonight?" I asked. Lee looked at me, shocked.

"He would love to!" Mushi answers with a big smile.

"Great, I will meet you outside the shop at 8."

***

It was time for Lee to walk out of the shop, he looked the same but without his apron and his hair was combed, I mess it up a bit, I don't know if I did it to flirt or I just rather his hair be messy.

"Hey, it took my uncle 20 minutes to fix my hair." He says as he fixes his hair, it still being messy.

"It's fine, it looks better like that." I laughed.

"Come on, I know where to go to eat." I say as we walk down the street.

We sat down at this restaurant to eat, I have eaten here before and it is the basic cuisine that can be found in other nations so I figured he would like it. The meal was actually very pleasant, he did not talk much, I definitely spoke more between the both of us, but again, it was still enough. I tried to guess where he was from or what he did before Ba Sing Se, but from his reactions, I could tell he did not want to talk about it so I dropped it. We were almost done with our meals when our server comes up to us.

"Any dessert for you and your girlfriend?" He asked with a smile.

"She's not my girlfriend!" He shouts, scaring the server away and having the people around us looking at us. Sheesh, it didn't bother me, why did it bother him?

"It's okay, here let's leave, I want to show you something." I grab his hand to come with me.

We began to walk, he slowly pulls his hand away, I did not want to react to it, I can tell he is very reserved and shut away but I can tell there is something in those golden eyes, something that could spark a wildfire. The street we are walking down is dark, most of the people are turned in for the night, and with the lack of street lamps, it makes it hard to see in front of you. We begin to come up to the fountain that has probably been my favorite part of the lower ring and has been a comfort to me, seeing such beauty here. But as we get closer I can see how the lights aren't lit.

"Oh no, their not lit." I say disappointed.

"Here, close your eyes, and no peeking." He says as I cover my eyes. "There," he says a few seconds later. I open my eyes to see all the lanterns lit, seeing how beautiful it is, like always.

"How did you..." I asked, acting oblivious, I know exactly how he did it.

"Whoa, thank you, it's beautiful." He stands back next to me.

"I want to give you something." He says turning to me, I turn to him, feeling some butterflies in my stomach. Before I was going to lean in, he quickly holds something in front of me.

"Here, it is a coupon for a free tea." He says.

"Thank you," I say as I grab the coupon. "Now I want to give you something, close your eyes, no peeking. " I repeated his words back to him.

When he closed his eyes, hiding those golden eyes from me, I slowly leaned into his face and gave him a small kiss on his slightly chapped lips, tasting a little bit of what tasted like his dinner, and something sweet. I pulled back and he looked at me.

"Come on, let me walk you home." he says as he loops my arm and we turn away from the fountain.


	3. Inner Ring

  
As the days went on, I continued to visit the tea house and visit Lee, we have only gone out to dinner twice and he still hardly talks to me during conversations but he continues to give me free tea and free snacks to Umbra, so I will count it as a win. I have also gotten a little closer to Mushi, he is quite the gentleman, he is very wise, charming and funny, makes me think of home. Mushi has introduced me to the other regulars, it is nice of him to do so, but I am not the most friendly or an extrovert, I just somehow got the courage with these two, their familiarity blinded me. 

Since I have added going to see the uncle and nephew duo to my daily schedule, I have a little happier outlook on my days, and I can tell Umbra is enjoying it as well. But because of this new daily ritual, I have started to forget about other things around my home, I have started to run low on food and supplies, and certain things I can only get from the inner ring, so I may only be able to go see Lee later this night. I start to pack my things and get ready to make the longer trip than I am used to, as I am putting things into my bag to carry my things home I hear Umbra chirp at me.

"Sorry, but you can't come with me to the city." I reply to her as I pet her. 

I make sure she has enough food and water to be okay for a few hours and I am out the door. I begin on the trek to the inner ring. The very first time I walked to the inner ring, it felt like it took all day but now I appreciate the walk, I get to see the beautiful scenery that Ba Sing Se has to offer. If I am lucky someone with a cart will let me hitch a ride but most of them rather not be seen with a commoner from the outer ring, but I don't take it to heart. On the hotter days, I will stop to cool down under a shady tree and watch the people work in the fields, I remember working a little in them when I first moved here before Poshu took me in and now I work with him to make some money. 

I decided to not stop in the shade, today is on the warmer side but there is also a nice breeze to keep me cool. And the occasional cloud to give some cover will help too. I really wished I could bring Umbra on this journey, she would love to run and roam these vast fields, she is always so cramped at home, even a little hunting would do her some good, but I don't know what would happen because she is not the typical pet and her brother and sister pygmy pumas are the ferals off the street, but I may have to take the chance one day, just for her.

I finally reach the large gate that separates the areas, when I finally make it through, it's like I am in a completely different city, it is cleaner, the people here are different too, it is like it is even brighter, not as dingy or muggy, but I don't mind the outer ring too much. I grew up in a place like the inner ring, very classy and posh but I found more comfort in a calmer and simple life. I can feel the people's eyes on me, I am able to be spotted in a crowd or a mile away, whether it is the way I dress, which is different from them or my red hair, but I am used to it so once again I don't react on it... anymore, I use to just tell people to leave me alone. As I am making my way down the stores and stalls to find the fabric I need to make some more clothes and other things to sell I hear a voice call my name.

"Kat?" My ears perked to my name, I'm too scared to turn around, I could easily jump over and run down the alley. How did they find me?

"Kat?" The voice calls again, it is feminine and calm, and before I can run I feel a hand on my shoulder to turn me.

"Oh my, it is you!" I can finally put the voice to a face, a friend. Her green eyes tell all.

"Kayt Lynn! I never thought I would see you again." I say as I pull her into a hug. She laughs as she hugs back.

"I am so happy you made it here in one piece! I was a little worried when only heard from you just the one time." 

"I wouldn't have been alive if it wasn't for you and the other Kyoshi warriors." I confess to her as a tan guy in blue walks up behind her. 

"Kayt Lynn, do you know her?" He asked standing next to her like he was going to protect her if anything happened, but I know she could easily kick his ass.

"Oh yes, when I first began training as a Kyoshi warrior, Kat here stumbled on our island and we helped her reach Ba sing Se." She explained to the man in blue.

"Oh! This is my um.. friend Sokka, I have been traveling with him, his sister, and a few other people for a few months."

"That is great to hear!" I exclaimed

"I am going to go back to the others, I will see you in a few, friend. " Sokka said, teasing with the word friend, he turns and leaves the two of us. I raise an eyebrow at her.

"Please, do not ask." She rolls her eyes as she laughs.

"I don't know if I shouldn't or make you tell me." I laugh back at her.

"It's a little weird right now," She shrugs but her blush tells otherwise. "Are you okay though? Has anyone.. found you?" The last part was a whisper. 

"No, no. I am good, things are going very good. I do still keep on my toes, but I started to find a place here." I smiled

"I am very happy to hear that, when we first came here I tried to come to find you but-" 

"Please, you shouldn't be left alone, in with the group!" A scary-looking woman with such a forced smile comes up and grabs Kayt Lynn's wrist.

"I am coming Jo Dee, hey, if you need anything we are near the Palace, you'll be able to find us, I promise. I'll come to see you tonight in the out ring, near Poshu right?" I nodded as she was being pulled away. I watch as she links up with what I guess is the rest of her group, I see Sokka, and I guess his sister because she was tan and in blue as well, water tribe, another earth bender, she is on the shorter side and a bald kid with tattoos and in yellow and orange clothes... the Avatar! She is with the Avatar! I never thought I would see him in the flesh, hopefully, I will get to meet them. Kayt Lynn links arms with the water tribe boy, yeah things are weird. I laugh and roll my eyes as I turn and return to my errands and after that, I leave to trek home.

********

I get home when it's dark I don't bother to light my candle because the moon lights just enough for me to see. I once again put the food and supplies in their spot. I turn to see Umbra curled up in a ball, asleep on my bed, I won't bother to move her because I am not sleeping just yet. Despite my long day, I decide to have a small cup of tea with Mushi and Lee. 

The tea house really isn't that far from my house, just a small brisk walk to the shop. I sit down, sighing to the relief of my legs after walking and being on them all day. It is nice to finally relax, Lee instantly catches my eye from across the tea shop, I watch as he pours tea for the customers and with his back to me I can almost see his muscles under his shirt and-

"I don't see your faithful companion next to you." Mushi stops my thought from going anywhere and I turn to see him pouring my favorite tea.

"I had errands in the inner ring today, and she stayed home, she was asleep so I just let her stay."

"Haha, wouldn't it be nice to be a cat and bask in the sun and sleep all day?" He says with a smile. I laugh in agreement, he leaves to serve the other customers like Lee.

Lee turns to me and before he could make it over the front doors slam open and a young man barges in. I can tell he's a refugee too, be his clad of mismatched clothing and makeshift armor.

"I am tired of waiting!" He shouts, " These two men are firebenders!" He whips his hand around and points to Mushi and Lee, but they just stand there and stare at him. The accuser steps in more and draws his weapons. 

"I know they're firebenders, I saw the old man heating his tea." Great evidence, bud, I retort in my head.

"He works in a tea shop." A customer says.

"He's a firebender, I'm telling you!"

"Drop your weapons boy, nice and easy." The man commands

"You'll have to defend yourself, then everyone will know." He takes a few steps closer. "Go ahead, show them what you can do."

"Want a show?" Lee asked while taking the man's dual swords, "I'll give you a show."

Lee kicks a table at the accuser but he jumps over it and cuts it with his dagger-like weapons, he charges forward to Lee, whilst cutting the table under him. Lee is very light on his feet, he goes forward with his swords to block and attack him. They continue to block each other's attacks until they travel to outside.

"Please, son, you're confused!" Mushi exclaims I push past him to go outside to see.

"You don't know what you're doing!" Mushi says to the two as they fight but also holding me back in the restaurant.

"Mushi, please let me out!" I shout to him, I can hear them yelling and the clanking of swords. 

"Please, Kat, I do not want to see you get hurt." 

I was able to trick him out and duck under his arm and grab a short sword from another man to go help. As I was running to the pair, I heard Mushi yell for me to come back. I swung down on the attacker's weapon to help Lee but just as I did, the Dai Lee show up.

"Drop your weapons." All heads turn to them,

"Arrest them, they're firebenders." I stand between the attacker and Lee

"This poor boy is confused, we're just simple refugees. Mushi explains

"This young man wrecked my tea shop and assaulted my employees!" The owner yelled.

"It's true sir, we saw the whole thing. This kid attacked the finest tea maker in the city." A voice comes from the crowd.

"Oh, that's very sweet." Mushi replies.

"Come with us, son." The Dai Lee grabs the attacker as he tries to swing at them. 

"You too, we told you to stay out of trouble." A Dai Lee Agent says as they grab me, making me drop the stolen weapon.

"No!" I heard Lee and Mushi yell in unison.

As I am being walked away, I try to break free with pulling my arms and shaking my shoulder, even though I know I won't break free. I tried to turn around to look at Lee but could only turn halfway, but to my surprise, I see Kayt Lynn and that Sokka guy in the alleyway. He is holding her back so she doesn't come my way, I can see his lips moving but can't hear his words, he must have been convincing because she gave up and turn to him, taking him in her arms. Her face was the last thing I saw before I am thrown into the caged cart with the attacker.


	4. Imprisoned

I can feel the caged cart move and bump as it travels over the cobblestone street, I have had some run-ins with the Dai Li but I have never been taken into custody like this before, I fear I will never see the daylight again, where could they possibly be taking us. Oh, I hope Umbra will be okay. The attacker boy interrupts my thoughts.

"Why would you defend them!?" He yelled at me.

"Why did you attack them?" I retorted back.

"Because they are firebenders!"

"Even if they are, they have been living there for some time and have not caused any trouble, on the contrary, they have made an impact on our little town, way more than you can say!" I spat back at him. 

"Shut up back there!" The Dai Li hit the side of the cart as they yelled at us.

"My name is Jet, I was apart of this group called The Freedom Fighters, we tried to help people against the fire nation." He confessed to me, in a low voice, looking at his feet in front of him.

"My name is Kat." I gave my name back to him, I figured at least the last person I may see should know my name.

We finally come to a stop and the doors swung open fast and before I could even catch a glimpse of where we were, bags were thrown over our heads and we were dragged out of the cart, they were so harsh that I fell to the ground, hard, which then they cursed at me and threw me on my feet. I can hear the slight lapping of water, small waves making even smaller sounds, I feel lose dirt or sand under my feet. Jet is struggling, trying to fight against them but to no avail, I hear a hard hit in return. I can feel the vibrations and hear them Earth bend, along with water being pushed to the side by their Earth bending. Once again we were grabbed by our cuffed arms behind our backs and we're being led down below the earth, possibly below the water.

"Kat!?" Jet called for my name, now suddenly distant and starting to echo along the walls.

The echo of his voice stops by the loud doors shutting behind me. I am sat in a chair with my hands tied behind me in the chair. Two Dai Li agents stan in front of me when the bag is removed from my head, the ribbon along with it so my long red hair falls in front of my face, I see them through my curls. They take my weapons and my gloves off my hands too, I tried to protest but my cries fell on deaf ears. 

"Hey, come look at this." Another one says behind me, the other two walk behind me.

"What happened?" I couldn't tell if they were asking me or their fellow agents.

"Those are deep, dark scars." 

"No matter, not our problem. Leave us." The one says as the other two close the heavy door behind them.

"Welcome to Lake Laogai." 

~~~~~

I can't tell how long I have been down here, it is constantly dark with only the hint of green flame to push light through the small space under the door. Has it been days? Weeks? Months? I have received barely any food or water, and they always come at random times to confuse me at the time that I have been here. Every day, sometimes multiples times a day, the Dai Li comes in and tries to brainwash me, and I'm scared it may start to get to me, I have tried to push it out but I have started to get weak. I can't remember what is outside of Ba Sing Se, I can barely remember the color of Umbra... I can't even remember where I come from. That's it, I'm out of the shit hole.

The agent that comes in almost every time to either feed me or swirl the light around the room walks in. I shake the chains holding my hands behind the chair, he walks behind me to check that I'm not slipping out of them, the second I feel his touch on my skin I do something I have not done in a while.

I shoot fire out of both of my hands, sending him back against the wall, just a few inches behind me. I push off my feet to try and send myself and the chair against him but he moves, making me hit the wall, which in turn breaks the chair into pieces, I feel a few splinters pinch my skin through my shirt. I tried to stand but my legs were weak so I fall to my knees. He walks over to me, towering over me.

"Stupid girl! You will pay."

With my hands behind my back and me still on my knees, I used all my force and drive my head right in his groin. He falls to his knees in pain and when we were almost level I send another drive to his head. He falls back, groaning, I use the wall as support to stand to my shaky legs. while he is still rolling and groaning I try to move my arms from behind my back, I struggled and tripped a few times on my legs but I got it. When he opened his eyes again, I was standing over him. He was shocked to see me over him but before he could stand up I pressed a hard foot to his throat, I hear him choke a little. I bent down and grabbed a set of keys from his pocket, after a few tries with different keys, I am free from my shackles. I forced the man to turn over and I put my cuffs on him and I take his keys with me.

"Good luck." I say to the defeated Dai Li on the ground, tied up like a pig. 

I closed the door to my cell and enter the long corridor, it was dark and smelled of mildew. I noticed a large door at the end of the hall, I made my way to it, careful to not make any noise. After another few tries with the keys, I can open the door... but its another cell. It is a larger cell and I can barely see who is in here. But I heard a roar and small movements. Once I moved from the door frame, letting more light into the cell, I see the beast in front of me, it is huge, it has six legs with horns, white fur with brown in the shape of an arrow, is this the sky bison I heard about, the Avatar's sky bison. What is he doing here?

Once I see the chains on his feet, I close the door behind myself and slowly walk to him.

"Hey, big fella. I am going to help you, please do not eat me." He grumbles as I extend my arm to him, he sniffs me. With one small roar that I will take as accepting, I start to work on the chains that link his legs together but the door opens behind me.

I raise my hands, allowing a fire to shape flames around my fists, looking at the figure in front of me. They are in gray clothes with a blue and white mask, the beast becomes uneasy behind me. The unknown figure takes a few steps towards me, closing the door. 

"Turn around and leave, whoever you are, the bison is mine and I am getting out of this place." I say in a low voice. Before they could respond the door opens again, which then they turn, swinging their swords.

"Uncle." They say.

"So, the blue spirit." It's Mushi! " I wonder who could be behind the mask- Kat!" His eyes find me.

"Mushi... Lee?" I asked

"What are you doing here? " Lee asked as he removes his mask. 

"I was just about to ask the same thing." 

"Kat, is this where you have been all these weeks?" Mushi asked, taking a few steps towards me but I take a few more back to keep my distance.

"What are you planning on doing with the Avatar's bison?" Mushi asked his nephew. But as they argued I turned to start to free the bison. I have lost trust in those two and I need to leave.

"You never think these things through!"Mushi yells. "This is exactly what happened when you captured the avatar at the North Pole! You had him and then you had nowhere to go!" This made me come to the conclusion. I dropped the final chain and the pair looked at me. 

"You're the banished prince and you're General Iroh." I said, revealing their true names.

"Kat-" Iroh said but I was having none of it.

"Not another word, goodbye." I say climbing on the Bison and him flying out. I melt the bars that were open to the sky to set us free, I can hardly hear their voices yell at each other.

The hot tears down my face are pushed to the side by the wind hitting my face. I was confused, I don't know if I should be mad or not, my head hurt from the confusion. I see a small, flying creature come up to me on top of the bison, chirping at us, at this point, I lost control and he started to fly down, we crashed through a wall of earth, causing some of the Dai Li to crash into the water. The bison bit Long Feng and through him to the water. I heard cheering and laughs coming up and voices yelling "Appa!"

I climbed down to see four people hugging and petting the bison.

"Who are you?!" They all raised fists to attack but the one tan boy lowers as he says my name.

"Wait, guys, she is friendly."

"How can you be sure Sokka?" The Avatar asked.

"Well for one, she did rescue Appa, and I met her in the city with Kayt Lynn, and she told me about her and what happened." He gave me a small reassuring smile.

"Yes, I am a friend of Kayt Lynn's but where is she?" I search the few people in front of me, hoping to see the familiar smile.


	5. Memories

"Kayt Lynn received word from Suki and the other warriors that they were on their way to Ba Sing Se so she left to meet up with them." Sokka said.

"But what should we do? We should leave Ba Sing Se, we have Appa." The tanned woman in blue spoke to the others.

I was unable to hear the rest of the conversation, my head was spinning, my thoughts crashed into each other, some memories were coming up but I couldn't put the faces to the names of the places to the locations, some of the faces I see are blank. My head falls into my hands as it began to feel light.

"Are you okay?" Sokka asked, taking a few steps towards me.

"Sokka stop! How do you know we can trust her?"

"Well, Katara, Kayt Lynn was with her before us and she told me about it so, I trust her." 

"But, Sokka-" A young male voice speaks.

"Do you guys really not trust Kayt Lynn, after everything?!" I could tell Sokka was starting to get mad.

"Maybe Sokka is blinded my loveee~." The short, dark-haired girl said, teasing him.

"I am not! This is my- my- my instinct!" He declares through his stutter.

"I understand you do not trust me, I understand I am the outsider, but I do not mean any harm and I am on your side." The big beast named Appa licked up the side of my face during the last part.

"I do appreciate you saving Appa, and he seems to like you, so I guess you aren't totally an enemy." The young boy in orange said.

"My name is Aang by the way, that is Toph, Katara, Momo and you already met Sokka and Appa." The young avatar pointed to each of his friends and introduced them.

"My name is Katana, Kat for short."

"You said you knew Kayt Lynn, right?" Toph asked me, she didn't look directly at me, it was mainly at my feet but I could tell by her clouded eyes, she was blind.

"I don't really remember much, I only remember a little of Kayt Lynn, and only when I came to Ba Sing Se. Everything is so mashed together I am getting confused.

"Here, this will help." Katara said as she walks over to me, bending water, I looked at her amazed.

"You're a water bender?" I asked. "It's just I have never met one."

"Yeah, there isn't a lot of us left." She replied as she placed my head between the water she was bending.

With her help, I was able to see a much clearer picture.

~~~

I can't tell how long I have been traveling or even where I'm at. The captain of the ship told me he was having me get off at a place called Whale Tail island. I step off the boat with my bag over my shoulder with the small number of supplies I have left. I start to make way from the ship and dock, from across the water I can see a small island that is closer to the Earth Kingdom, any place but here would be helpful. I hear the man yell for his crew to board on their way to Kyoshi Island, I sneak on behind the crew as they are loading their crates and barrels under the deck on the ship, I hide behind the large wall of barrels. The ride was short, we were docked again soon after, I hear the ship's crew start to climb down the stairs to the belly of the ship, I try to think of a plan to sneak back out but before I could have a thought, a barrel in front of me is picked up, and I am seen.

"Hey, what are you doing here?!" A dirty looking man looked at me.

"Please, I am sorry, just let me go," I beg as they grab me to drag me into the sun.

"Captain, we have a stowaway." They threw me to my hands and knees in front of the captain.

"Well, little lady, you seem mighty young to be running around like you are." He says, squatting down to be level with me.

"I am sorry, I left home and I am trying my best to find my way, please, let me go."

"I think I can help." He grabs my jaw in his hand, bringing me close to his face. I tried to pull him away.

"Is there a problem here?" A woman's voice shouts, we all turn to see about five women and girls in green dresses with strange white and red face paint.

"Hello, ladies. I just had a little stowaway in my storage and I was about to deal with her." He says as he grabs my arm tightly.

"Release her over to us." The tallest one of them, which seems to be the oldest as well.

"Fine, I know not to mess with you Kyoshi bitches." He says as he throws me off the deck to the woman's feet.

As the ship crew continues to unload the supplies of their ships, two of the young members help me up and take me to this small town.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"You are at Kyoshi Island, we are the Kyoshi warriors, named after Avatar Kyoshi. My name is Kayt Lynn and this is Suki." The youngest girl in the warrior gear sets me down and offers me some food.

"Thank you." I say as I take small bites. The other warriors walk up to us.

"So, where are you running from?" The oldest asked.

"I've been alone for a bit and have been running from the fire nation." I can't tell them I am a fire bender, they could turn me over to them.

"Why are running from them?"

"Something that happens with my parents, I don't really know." I look up at them, while they look at each other.

"You guys stay with her, we will discuss this elsewhere." The eldest leaves while Kayt Lynn and Suki girls stay and help me.

The two warriors spoke to each other, and only spoke to me a few times, but my short responses probably gave them the idea that I didn't want to talk. It was nice to get some food and water in me though. I look up at the large, slightly chipped statute of what I assumed is Avatar Kyoshi. In school, we only heard of her a little but it was mainly Roku that we were taught about, I know nothing about the Avatar now. The sun has begun to set and dusk started to rise, bringing the night with it and the warrior women walk over to us once again with a man.

"You can stay the night here and rest, but tomorrow my warriors will help you on your way, you may discuss with them where you would like to go. We will help any supposed enemy of the Fire Nation." The older gentleman spoke to me in a soft, calm voice.

"Come on, I know where you can stay for the night." Kayt Lynn picked up my bag for me, smiling. "You'll be able to rest and clean up before our journey tomorrow." She said as I followed closely behind, smiling back at her, we enter her small house with her family.

~~~~~

My eyes go blank and all I see is white but blinking quickly helped to clear my vision, I see team avatar in front of me.

"So, did you see?" Katara asked me.

"It was me running and Kayt helping me." I looked up at them. "Do you think I can see her soon?" I asked 

They just looked at each other, not responding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, and a fair warning, I will continue to update but maybe a little longer than usual, I start classes tomorrow and work :)


End file.
